Weapons of Die Hard
This is the article listing all the weapons used in Die Hard. Weapons *''Heckler & Koch MP5: It was a submachine gun that was used by all of Hans Gruber's men during the Nakatomi Tower takeover and sometimes by John McClane when he aquires it. The guns were actually mocked up HK94 rifles that had sawn-down barrels and converted to full auto to resemble MP5s. *Beretta 92F: The Beretta 92F was the 9mm pistol that was the main sidearm of John McClane, which he used to battle terrorists in the Nakatomi Plaza skyscraper. He had three magazines for it, all of which were emptied over the course of the film and was essential in McClane's survival. Throughout the three first films, this is his primary side arm. Oddly, this weapon was never an issued side-arm for the NYPD. The Beretta Willis used for this movie was specifically modified for him. It had both an extended magazine release and slide release, which are not a typical feature on the standard issue 92F guns. *Heckler and Koch P7M13: A chrome finished 9mm pistol that was Hans Gruber's weapon of choice. Hans used this gun in several scenes, including the ones where he killed Takagi, Ellis, and later held it to Holly's head to get McClane to surrender the MP5. *Smith & Wesson Model 15: A .38 special service revolver that was Al Powell's main sidearm. This weapon was the weapon Powell had used when he had accidentally shot a child. Powell would bring himself to draw on Karl and kill him with this revolver in order to save McClane's life at the end of the film. *Steyr AUG: An Austrian assault rifle, and Karl's weapon of choice. Karl used this weapon throughout the film while attempting to hunt down McClane in the Nakatomi building. One of the more famous comical scenes happens to be one where the Steyr AUG is seen on screen. Karl uses the weapon to smash a tray of shot glasses in frustration over McClane's escape, and Holly comments that "only John could drive someone that crazy." *Walther PPK: A Walther PPK pistol equipped with a silencer is seen when Karl uses it to kill the guards in the Nakatomi building lobby; one guard was at the desk and the other guard was near the elevators. The Walther PPK is also seen frequently in the ''James Bond film series, which makes it one of the most famous and recognizable hand guns in the world. *''Steyr SSG 69: An Austrian sniper rifle that Special Agent Johnson attempts to shoot John McClane with. *M16A1: The assault rifle is rarely seen, only used by LAPD SWAT team members. *M60 and M60E3: Machine guns that are used to shoot at John McClane and Al Powell, respectively. *C-4'': The powerful plastic explosives that were used by Hans Gruber and his men with the intent of killing everyone on the roof of the Nakatomi Building to distract the authorties. See Also *Weapons of Die Hard 2 *Weapons of Die Hard with a Vengeance *Weapons of Live Free or Die Hard *Weapons of A Good Day to Die Hard Category:Weapons of Die Hard Movies Category:Die Hard